


Under the Influence

by allixiler



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Hannibal suggests that you take drugs to help you sleep
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s), Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Under the Influence

It wasn’t something that he usually recommended. Every human brain and body processed drugs differently. There wasn’t really any way to know how one would react to a certain drug unless they actually decided to try it. He never approved the usage of hard street drugs, however he did sometimes suggest the use of psilocybin mushrooms. With careful supervision and using small doses, he believed it could be beneficial. 

You had not been sleeping well the last couple weeks. It had been exactly 13 days since your last full 8 hours night of sleep. You were groggy and fuzzy feeling all the time and you desperately just needed a full night of sleep. When Hannibal suggested trying tea with the mushrooms, you thought he was insane. You had seen the effects of the mushroom tea on Abigail when Hannibal suggested it to her. It didn’t seem like the best idea for you to try it. 

Psilocybin mushroom are relatively harmless. Like anything, too much can be a bad thing and ultimately cause serious illness or death. The side effects were similar to that of marijuana. Increased heart rate, muscle weakness, drowsiness, lack of coordination, dilated pupils, hallucinations, the whole shebang. These, of course, were the most common side effects. There wasn’t any guarantee that you wouldn’t experience other side effects.

The tea was definitely not the finest thing you had ever tasted. It was very earthy tasting with a bit of bitterness to it. You only drank about ¾ of a teacup, just to ease into it. It took about thirty minutes before you began to feel the effects on your body. You felt very, very light. Like if you jumped, gravity wouldn’t immediately bring you back down. Your arms and legs felt like noodles and you probably couldn’t grab hold of anything to save your life. You felt a teeny bit dizzy, but only if you moved too fast. Hannibal made sure to check your pupils and they were just about as dilated as they could get. 

He began cooking shortly after you drank the tea. He knew you’d be starving within the next hour or so. You stood across the counter from him, staring at one particular part of the counter like a bird dog on a covey of quail. He made sure to check to see if you were having any side effects that were making you anxious or sickly feeling. Overall, you seemed to be okay.

He was standing straight at his cutting board with freshly washed and peeled potatoes. He sliced and chopped expertly as he was preparing to make a mash with them. Your eyes were still fixated on one area of the counter, but you still noted what he was doing. You continued to blankly watch him cook dinner for the following 30 minutes, asking him everything under the sun. 

“Hanni,” You said his nickname for the thousandth time in the last little bit.

“Yes?” He patiently replied.

“How do pineapples grow? I can confidentially confirm I’ve never seen a damn pineapple tree.” You spat.

The mushrooms were seemingly making you a little bolder with your vocabulary. Which Hannibal found very amusing since he was smirking and attempting to hold down his laughter;

“Pineapples are the result of many individual fruit-producing flowers that have fused into a single fruit.” He said keeping his eyes trained on the starch in front of him.

Your eyes widened;

“What the fuck did you just say? They come from FLOWERS?” You asked to confirm, absolutely amazed.

He nodded and watched as you slowly let your mind be blown. Who would’ve thought that pineapples come from flowers? Once you moved on from pineapples, you posed another question.

“Hannibal,” You said getting his attention again. 

“Yes, love?” 

Your response was heavily delayed as you pieced your wording together;

“Are mashed potatoes just the Irish version of…guacamole?”

He paused completely, giving your question some thought;

“For your sake, I will say yes they absolutely are.”

You were satisfied with his answer and continued to berate him with questions until dinner was served. You ate like a starved dog and very soon after began to feel sleepy. Hannibal had to quite literally carry you up the stairs and get you into bed so you could sleep off the rest of your mushroom induced trance. You thanked him repeatedly for helping you out and giving his advice to “a sleepless human”. He assured you it was no trouble and left you to sleep. 

You knew one thing for sure: that was the best sleep of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Hannibal Tumblr blog @detectivehannibal


End file.
